


Lose Control

by babykid528



Category: Backstreet Boys, Backstreet Boys RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.J.'s broken everything and Kevin's pissed. Brian has to step up and do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s [Porn Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html). The fic takes place the day of A.J.'s intervention, back in 2001. I took some liberties though: I believe the intervention happened in the middle of the morning, not the middle of the night, but I decided night worked better for my purposes. And the prompt for the fic was "anger" so if you want fluff, this is not what you're looking for.
> 
> **WARNING:** This is M/M cousincest! If the idea of man on man action or incest bothers you, don't read!

"You fucking bastard! I'm through! You're fucking dead to me—You hear?—You're dead to me!"

"Kevin!"

Brian tries to pull him away from the hotel room door. Kevin's been banging on it for the last twenty minutes. He's been screaming for the past twenty-three. Nick's shaking, sobering up with the sound of every punch to the unyielding metal, more frightened than Brian's seen him in years. Howie is barely holding it together. The press would have a field day right now if they could see this, for reasons completely apart from A.J.'s situation in the next room. Their level-headed "big brother" is flipping a shit in the hallway of a four star hotel, in the middle of the night, while their supposed "peace-maker" stands by, wide-eyed, unable to even offer comfort to poor Nick, let alone calm Kevin down. Brian has no choice but to take on the role of the sane one tonight.

A.J.'s screams are muffled and his voice is more hoarse than usual. Brian can't make out what he's shouting back at Kevin except for the occasional "fuck you man" and Kevin, like a caged animal, is trying to launch himself through the door again.

Brian's lucky that Kevin's been too busy for much gym time on this tour. He's slacked off since marrying Kristin, so he's not quite as strong as he could be right now. Brian's able to maneuver himself between his cousin and his point of attack, enough so he can guide Kevin backwards towards his own room across the hall. Brian's got to get him into privacy and calm him the fuck down.

He shuts the door behind them after finally shoving Kevin where he wants him to go, and for a moment Kevin's surprised into silence, but the moment doesn't last long and he's screaming in Brian's face again.

"That fucking bastard is throwing away his life and career and dragging us all down with him!"

"How considerate of him," Brian deadpans. They're both glaring at each other now. Kevin's jaw is twitching as he grinds his teeth, ready to kill.

"What the fuck are you doing, Bri?" Kevin's tone is scathing.

Brian laughs mirthlessly, "That's rich… really… what the fuck am I doing?—"

"I know you have a soft spot for the guy—"

"Don't!"

"A complex history of fucking each other in your bunks on the bus before spooning lovingly—"

"Shut the fuck up, Kevin!"

The force behind Brian's words actually shuts Kevin up.

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that?" Brian hisses, "And a fucking liar. What are you really pissed about? You've been talking for years about how you want to get the fuck out of this gig. Whining about being a man, not a boy, and yet you're pissed he's fucked things up? You're a fucking hypocrite! You should be dancing right now! You're done and it's not even your own fault. It's not like everyone knows you ignored his problems until they were too huge to manage. It's not like they all know you didn't give a fuck while his life crumbled apart around him. He's ended this for all of us and you get to walk away, all those young girls thinking you're a victim, and a perfect friend, and you don't have to be the one to crush any of their hearts. You should be fucking _dancing_…"

Kevin actually flinches, though he doesn't soften any. Brian clenches his own jaw for a moment, studying Kevin's reaction.

"Why're you really pissed?" Brian breathes the question out against his cousin's cheek.

Kevin just stares at him, angry as hell. Brian just challenged him like he used to when they were kids: bating him with a question they both know the answer to. Essentially calling Kevin too chicken to say the answer himself.

"What did he do to you?" Brian taunts, "Other than fuck me for a few years behind your back?"

"Shut up!" Kevin growls.

Brian laughs mirthlessly, "Alpha Kev was duped. Another man touched his little cousin. That's why you've been waiting to take his head off all these years?"

Kevin leans closer to Brian. "Fuck you—"

"You'd like to, huh? You've been itching to since you found out A.J. did. Probably before that even. So you've taken it out on him ever since… I have to say, I didn't think you'd be able to stomach even the idea of fucking a man, let alone the idea of incest. Way to feed into that Southern stereotype. You actually want to fuck your cousin—"

Kevin's smashes his lips against Brian's, shoving his tongue into Brian's open mouth mid-sentence. Brian's not sure if he should push Kevin the fuck off him, or yank on his shirt, pulling him closer. He's thankful Kevin's finally quiet though, so he fists the ribbed cotton of his cousin's muscle shirt. Brian's strangely surprised when he feels the waistband of his sweats being pulled away from his stomach and his cousin's hand sliding against his abdomen before his long fingers wrap around Brian's hardening cock. He's shocked at how quickly this is happening, how good it feels, how hard he's getting. Then Kevin's mouth is leaving his and sucking on his ear.

"I've wanted to fuck you for years, Rok" Kevin's words are quiet and rough, and they make Brian shudder.

"Fuck," Brian groans, "I was just trying to get you to shut up—"

"You want me to shut up?" Kevin continues to whisper.

"Shit, no," Brian moans while shoving his own hands into Kevin's jeans as quickly as he can, knocking the denim off his cousin's hips so it pools around his ankles. He fists Kevin's cock with one hand and sinks his nails into Kevin's hip with the other.

"Fuck me!"

"That's what I'm doing," Brian breathes out.

"Fucking, yes!"

"Shit, Kev," Brian yelps as Kevin rubs his thumb over Brian's swollen head. His hips buck up and he groans as his cock pushes against Kevin's thigh.

"Brian," Kevin damn near begs against his cousin's ear.

"Shit, keep talking."

If the circumstances were different, Kevin would probably laugh at Brian's apparent word fetish. Instead, he just moans and complies.

"Fuck, Brian… spent years… years, picturing your hard cock in my hand… fuck… while… while I plunged your tight… shit… tight ass… oh, fuck yes… Brian, fuck… so hot… "

"Ooooo, shit, Kev…"

"I pictured-d… you… for years, fuck… every time… whenever I… jerked myself off… sometimes… sometimes when I… shit… when I knew… you were being fucked… fucked by A.J.—"

"FUCK!" Brian jerks Kevin's cock hard as he comes across Kevin's fingers and thigh. Kevin gasps Brian's name, in turn, as he comes across Brian's stomach.

They continue to hold onto each other as their cocks soften, and their breathing slows. Brian stares up at Kevin. They're leaning heavily into the locked door.

"Feel a bit better now?"

Kevin barks out a short laugh in answer before squeezing Brian's limp cock. "Just get in the fucking bed."

 

 

 

.


End file.
